Queen Shirahane's Little Brother
by seerstella
Summary: Kimiko knows her brothers well enough to protect them. But when their world is shaken, she doesn't know what to do anymore. Made for KyoyaCavallone17 who requested a Kimiko POV fic.


Title: Queen Shirahane's Little Brother

Authoress: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the incredible Sakuraga Mei. I own nothing but the story.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ku/Nana. Slight!Mika/Towa and Hajime/Kimiko

Summary: Kimiko knows her brothers well enough to protect them. But when their world is shaken, she doesn't know what to do anymore.

Genre: AU (Inheriting-the-Company!Nanao). Family. Romance.

Warning: Slash, possible OOCness, minor character death

A/N: Written for Erika-chan a.k.a KyoyaCavallone17 who requested Kimiko's POV around her brothers' relationship. I'm so used of writing Nagahisa's so this becomes a true challenge to me. Mainly focusing to Kimiko-Nanao relationship, just like Nagahisa-Kuon I've written. Basically the Kimi-chan version of 'Nagahisa's Little Brother' with a bit of AU. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Queen Shirahane's Little Brother**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

Kimiko wasn't sure if she ever had a womanly streak in her. No wonder actually, since her birth was something really unexpected. What happened in her birthday was simple and laughable, yet serious at the same time.

Her parents had expected a son, and when Kimiko was born, they thought the doctor was playing tricks on them. Her father had almost lost his temper in there, since all the checkups before Kimiko's birth had shown them that they would have a boy. Who to blame, the Shirahanes have no idea until this very moment.

Well, that was in the past. Her parents cared about her, she knew, but they didn't really show it. Besides, Shirahane Constructions, her family's big company, stood in the way. Leaving Kimiko with the butlers and servants was common between them, and since she was really young, she didn't bother either. Crying for attention would result in nothing.

Probably, Kimiko's birth was a mistake. No, it wasn't like that. But it was obvious that her parents yearned for a son, and four years later, Nanao was born. This time, the Shirahane couple was the one who thought he was a girl. Well, with that round face and clear eyes and red cheeks and so small... _thing_, Nanao was certainly a girl if you didn't look closer. That was what Kimiko thought when she saw her little brother.

"Lil sis?" she'd asked, and her parents couldn't help but to gape at her. The nurse'd laughed.

After Nanao's birth, things returned to normal. In exchange of their frequent absence, her parents gave her many dresses and costumes, bought from abroad and sparkling with beauty. She loved them, but as little Nanao grew, she got the idea of wearing those dresses to him, since he looked even more beautiful than her.

She was right. He looked so beautiful, so she repeated it all the time. His tears went unnoticed, and also the changing butlers.

If Kimiko looked back, she couldn't help but to feel guilty. But she also could see true enjoyment, and it was apparent on Nanao, so she let it be. He even snuck out her dresses!

No one knew. Only the butlers, and they feared her because of the matter with Nanao and her dark aura. Thus, nobody ever said anything to the Shirahane couple. But—maybe Mother had a woman intuition after all—they didn't really see the potential of Nanao being their family's successor.

That was when—and Kimiko knew that was the reason—Mikado was born. And this time, their parents were set to mold their youngest son. But the thing was: Mikado grew as a male version of Kimiko. Since he was able to walk, she'd known that. She'd been able to sense the similar aura from him since he was little.

Her parents were too busy 'molding Mikado' (and Nanao, sometimes) to care about her. She was left to play with her dolls and dresses while they gave her little brothers additional lessons. That didn't mean she wasn't able to learn. She learned plenty, yes, and entered most prestigious schools her parents could afford, which were the best.

Still, it wasn't like her parents really cared for her, or at their sons after all. Their only intention was to make either Nanao or Mikado an heir for the company. Nanao didn't like this, and if Mikado did too, he didn't show it just like Kimiko did. They actually detested the treatment from their parents, and that had started since they were little.

Kimiko didn't need to worry for Mikado, she never did. He had enough backbone to support himself. But Nanao was a different story entirely.

She knew how fragile Nanao was. Beauty was his gift, and stalkers were its consequence, along with sudden attacks. Thus, she did her best to protect him. But she couldn't stop her hobby of dressing him up, which became her blessing and her curse at the same time.

This continued, until Nanao went to middle school. Kimiko still remembered her first quarrel with her parents about the school Nanao was going to attend. The night before the confrontation, Nanao went to her, his face close to tears.

"Aneki, I don't want to go."

She knew that. She always did. Their parents had insisted of putting Nanao in an all-boys dorm, but Nanao had wanted to stay. All his efforts of refusal had been futile, and Kimiko knew she had to stand up for him.

"Mother, Nana-chan doesn't want to go."

"Stop calling him Nana-chan." It was her mother's first response, which came out almost mechanically. "And what on earth is he talking about?"

"He doesn't want to—"

"I heard you perfectly. I just… we've discussed this before!"

"Mother, he wants to stay here."

"Do you know how much we've done for him? He's going!"

Nanao only stared at his sister blankly as he packed two weeks afterwards. Kimiko wanted to apologize, but it wasn't in her nature. And besides, why should she? The ones to blame were their parents, not her. They never understood what their children wanted, they were never there for them. Nanao's few friends came and celebrated their last day together without much sound, unlike the boys their age.

Kimiko still can't stop thinking how Nanao managed to have quiet friends just like he himself is. But then several letters came from the dormitory, which told Kimiko that the dorms weren't actually that bad, much to her (and her parents') relief. And in the letters that were sent specially to Kimiko… Nanao told her that there was a senior he liked.

Kiryu was the name. Nanao joined a literature club, the place where he met this Kiryu.

"Nee-san, what's that?"

Mikado, the ever silent Mikado, only asked that, and when Kimiko didn't want to tell him, he just stared at her with those well-known Shirahane gaze.

Kimiko knew, every time he went home for holidays, that he was happy. He didn't talk much, as usual, but his eyes glinted in glee and he was easily amused. Mikado noticed this, of course, and he didn't say anything, being the usual stoic self. But Kimiko noticed how the air changed if Nanao laughed, a mirthful one which was so far from his old one. Mikado seemed wanting to hear more of it, judging from the increasing of his twisted joke that invited his older brother's laugh.

For a short time, the siblings released themselves. Parental pressures forgotten, leaving them as three children with too much burden on their shoulders.

Then school days started again. Sometimes he wrote to Kimiko, telling her that Kiryu gave him a new book and a private discussion between the two of them. At first it was about books Kiryu got for her little brother, and then, slowly, it changed.

Nanao didn't tell her about it, but Kimiko knew. She always did. When she and Mikado visited Nanao in a mid-semester party held by his school, she could see his flushed face and bright eyes and she knew that their relationship had changed for good.

Kimiko was the only one at home when both of them came into her house on a holiday, and she knew what they did that night. She merely wished the best for her little brother, and was thankful that Mikado's room was pretty far from Nanao's.

But then, everything turned upside down.

Kimiko didn't hear the fight, or anything similar. But she knew something happened when Kiryu went home early and Nanao lost all the light in his eyes.

She knew immediately. Then she banned Kiryu from her house completely, and Nanao brooded for almost a year. It stopped after Kiryu was graduated, and Kimiko was relieved. She didn't say anything, and neither did Nanao, but he slowly got out his shell. He became more silent, but it was better than before.

Kimiko saw nothing weird from his brothers, until it was the time for graduation. College time for Nanao, and a year later Mikado was appointed as the school president. Kimiko was proud and even their parents sent their regards (which neither child really cared) from wherever they were. She brought them a fancy dinner to celebrate, and it was one of a few times when they became a bit livelier.

Afterwards, things fell back into seriousness, almost somber atmosphere. Until something broke it.

That 'something' had a name, Towa Aikawa. He was a weird child, according to Kimiko, with bleached blond hair, piercings, two odd fangs, and messy uniform. Kimiko disapproved automatically, especially after hearing such stupid _attempt_ of introduction coming from him.

But she knew Mikado was in love, and even though he was in love with this stupid, weird child, she wouldn't mind. _But watch out if that child dares to hurt my little brother!_

This went on for more than a year, until their father suddenly died in a car accident and shaken their safe haven, particularly Nanao's.

*.*.*

"Nanao, since Mikado is still underage, you're going to take over the company."

Kimiko didn't fail to catch the anguished look on Nanao's eyes and her heart clenched. Their mother, as she said those words, still looked as composed and professional than ever. She didn't even realize that she was hurting Nanao by blatantly telling him Mikado was more competent for this. She hurt Kimiko too by not saying anything about her taking over the company despite that she was the oldest, but she didn't care.

Nanao finally nodded. "Yes, Mother," he muttered.

"Your father wants you to do something first, Nanao. But it'll be your sister's job to tell you. You and Mikado may go now."

Nanao frowned but followed Mikado out the room nonetheless, leaving the two women alone. They were silent for a while, and Kimiko couldn't help but to feel nervous. Only their mother could make her feeling this anxious, with that cold, intimidating demeanor. She knew where her manipulative streak came from.

Finally, the older Shirahane woman turned to look at her daughter. "Kimiko, this requires your help."

"What is it, Mother?"

"Find a wife for your brother."

*.*.*

Kimiko knew wife-hunting was impossible if Nanao was the case. But still, she managed. Her mother gave her a list of names, and she knew some of them. Finally, her choice was on Ruka, her friend's little sister. She knew both of them, and maybe she could tell the truth to them. _Doesn't Ruka have a boyfriend, anyway?_

Ruka—and her older sister, Kimiko's friend Hina—came from wealthier family, which would totally fulfill Mother's expectation. But it was a true prestige if one could get into the Shirahane clan, so this would be a win-win solution. Besides, Ruka wasn't ugly, and if she were a boy Nanao would certainly fall for her.

Kimiko sighed and leaned against her big chair. Bringing this up to Nanao would be a very hard job.

Especially because she'd been aware of his different orientation since they were much younger. And it became even more impossible when Nanao came home with the person who was responsible of his current happiness, of the long-lost spark within her little brother's eyes.

Kuon Aikawa.

He looked alike and unlike Kiryu at the same time. And that simple child's honesty was certainly one total opposite from Nanao's former senior.

"I'm Aikawa, and I'm dating Nanao-san—"

It was the first time Kimiko saw Nanao fluster like a little boy as he stopped his boyfriend's speech and sent him upstairs. She didn't want to spoil his happiness, so she merely told him what she thought of his new boyfriend. Aikawa seemed to be a very serious type, and she hoped that they could stay strong.

She felt so bad, but she knew it couldn't wait for much longer. After Kuon went home, after the sleepover—she'd been so happy to get rid of Masato—she called her little brother into her room.

"What is it, Nee-san?" His eyes sparkled teasingly and she shook her head.

"I'm not going to dress you up today." She wanted to add 'you demanding child', her usual remark, but found herself unable to.

Nanao pouted in disappointment, but sobered quickly as he saw Kimiko's expression didn't change. "What is it, Aneki?"

Kimiko sighed and dropped the bomb. "You are betrothed, Nanao."

Nanao's expression changed and changed and changed and settled on pale shock. It broke Kimiko's heart to see that. "What?"

"You heard Mother. You have to get married and inherit the company." Kimiko didn't want to do this, she didn't. But with unknown strength, she managed to give out the news with her usual stoic façade. She turned her back at him to take her small journal, filled with schedule of Nanao's meeting-to-be. "I was told to find you a fiancée, and I've done so. You're going to see her first in—"

"Aneki!"

Kimiko stopped, but didn't look at him.

"Aneki, I… I…"

With that, Nanao ran outside and didn't come back home for four days.

*.*.*

Kimiko didn't look for her little brother, because she knew it'd be useless. She used to be his protector, but look at them now. They were pathetic children. She knew it would be like this, but how much she prepared herself before dropping the news, she still wasn't prepared at the betrayed, sad look on Nanao's eyes.

"Nee-san," Mikado opened the door. She was going to scold him for not knocking when he spoke again.

"Nii-san's home."

When Kimiko went to his room, the first thing she noticed was the smell of alcohol. _So Mikado had to carry him home_, she thought. The next thing was his body, lying face first on the bed. She approached him and sat on his bed.

"Nanao," she called.

Nanao rolled to face her. Despite his haggard appearance, he was quite sober. "Aneki."

She hated that nickname at that time. It meant Nanao didn't want to be approached. But she spoke anyway, for Nanao and Ruka's meeting would be in three days. She'd to get him ready, if that was possible. "Are you okay, you annoying child?"

Nanao shook his head but refused to elaborate. "I'm in," he finally said, and Kimiko could hear brokenness in his voice. "Let me see my future wife."

*.*.*

"How do I look, Aneki?"

"Good."

Nanao stared at his reflection on the mirror, Kimiko did the same behind him. "I'm sorry, Nanao," she finally admitted, and he gave out a bitter laugh.

"You did nothing wrong."

Kimiko wanted to ask about Aikawa, but she decided not to. Instead, she smoothed his sleeve and gave a light pat of support.

"Good luck," was the only thing she could say. _Don't mess it up, little child, I believe in you_.

Nanao smiled that bitter smile and walked out.

*.*.*

"Shirahane-sama, there's someone wanting to talk to you."

"Thank you." Kimiko replied coolly and followed the servant. She was taken into the backyard, where a young man had waited. He wasn't wearing tux or a formal suit, and from the jacket Kimiko had known who it was.

"Good evening, Aikawa."

"I heard… something in there."

Kimiko wondered if he'd been here since the announcement of the 'engagement party' was spoken. Judging from his expression, he most probably did. She cursed mentally. She'd intentionally hurt two people.

"What did you hear?"

"Is Nanao-san getting engaged?"

"It's my family matter," she answered coldly, or at least trying to. Kuon did nothing to hurt her little brother, but she couldn't approve their relationship anymore, for Nanao had accepted the betrothal. One betrothal which she doubted coming from his heart.

"Do you think," Kuon spoke, voice was like a whisper. "I don't have the right to know?"

Kimiko couldn't really answer that. For the first time, she found herself speechless. She merely took a chair nearby and sat down. She couldn't take this. She liked this child, really. He made her Nana-chan happy, and she didn't want to be the reason why they broke up even though it was unavoidable.

"You have every right to. But it's not my place to say so."

Kuon sighed and Kimiko noticed the darkness under his eyes and frowned. "Shirahane-san, just please, tell me everything you can. Nanao-san has been avoiding me lately, and I don't know what I've done wrong."

Kimiko remembered the time Nanao went home drunk, and she couldn't shake off the thought. She remembered her mental threat towards Kuon's little brother, and she wondered why on earth she didn't do the same towards Kuon himself. Maybe because she'd trusted him since the beginning.

_How fragile trust is_, she thought, Nanao's bitterness had got into her.

"My little brother came home drunk," she began, and Kuon's eyes widened. She wanted to smile at his expression. That meant he had nothing to do with it. "You don't seem to know about it."

Kuon took another chair and sat down. "My friends told me that they've told Nanao-san about Kae," he replied quietly, and Kimiko's brain spun to put two and two together. "Kae is my ex, and they told me he seemed wanting to know about it."

He paused for a while. "Shirahane-san, you know him better than I do, but I know _why_ exactly he asked about Kae."

Kimiko nodded because she knew it too. She knew her brothers so well. "He's just too insecure." _That child makes me worry sometimes._

"Right. Sometimes he wants to break up, just because he can't seem to take it anymore."

"Do you flirt with other people, Aikawa?"

"No. Never. Since Nanao-san, no. Before him I didn't… I'm not good with people, Shirahane-san."

"I figured as much." She crossed her arms in front of her breasts. "So, what happened?"

"Well… he likes to pick me up after working, and once Kae came to my workplace. She wanted to say goodbye because she was moving out with her boyfriend. I walked her to the street and we went separate ways. I don't know whether he saw me… but this is the most possible explanation."

Kimiko blinked, shocked. "Do you love him?" she asked that instead, wanting to make sure how serious this guy was. If he was _that_ serious, Kimiko knew it was the time for her to stop Mother's ambitions.

"What?" Kuon frowned at the sudden change of topic. "Of course I do."

She stood, her mind set. "Wait here, Aikawa. Don't go anywhere."

Without waiting for an answer, she left him alone in the backyard. She walked in, and was greeted at the sight of Nanao with Ruka, chatting on a corner. But it was obvious that Nanao was half-drunk and Ruka was babbling. She spared a glance at them before seeing the family's butler. She made a calling motion at him.

"Yes, Shirahane-sama?"

"I need your help."

*.*.*

Kuon was dashing in his suit, one that actually belonged to Mikado. Mikado would hate to see this, Kimiko thought, but she didn't want to elaborate that thought. Her mission here was to make things right, for she'd screwed up.

"I want you to get in there, as a guest," she ordered, "and make things right with Nanao."

Kuon followed her in, and was going to explode when he saw the sight of Nanao and his future wife. Well, no longer on that crap, Kimiko thought again. She should've been aware of his possessive nature, for he looked like wanting no more than killing that girl. Kimiko walked between them, and gently ushered Ruka away.

"Ruka," she cooed as they sat down. Fortunately, the party was actually coming to a close, and nobody was longer in this room. On the other room, Mikado was busy humoring the remaining guests, and Kimiko wondered why he had to be the youngest. He'd be the best heir-for-the-company ever.

Behind Ruka, Kimiko could see Kuon carrying Nanao upstairs. She smiled at the sight before looking back at the girl. "How's your party? Do you like my brother?"

She stared blearily at her, and suddenly began to cry. She poured out everything to Kimiko, and from her stuttering words, Kimiko knew she didn't love her little brother one bit. Just like Nanao to her. She had a boyfriend and she loved him just like Nanao loved his Kuon.

"Nanao-san said," Kimiko was grateful that Kuon wasn't there to hear that nickname. He wouldn't be happy _at all_. "He likes me. But I don't like him."

"You don't _love_ him." Kimiko pressed. "Because you two have someone special."

"He's very nice," she answered, wiping her wet cheeks. "I'm glad he has someone special. And he told me he's going abroad for studying. He doesn't want to settle down, and neither do I."

Kimiko didn't know about this, but it made her happy nonetheless. Mother would hate to hear about this.

"I understand," she finally said, nodding at Ruka. "You should go home and rest, Ruka. I'll tell you as soon as possible."

Ruka nodded and stood. "Thank you, Kimiko-san. Good evening."

She walked into the other room, excused herself in front of Mikado, and left.

*.*.*

"Kimiko. Nanao got a scholarship abroad. Do you have an idea about this?"

"It's just an exchange program."

"It's for _two years_."

"I know. I think you should let him go."

"It's not your place to say such a thing."

"He's my brother."

"He's my _son_."

"And you don't love him."

"I'm too old for this kind of dispute, Kimiko. You may say those things to me when Nanao was going to that dorm, but now…" Mother sighed and stared at the floor, her teacup bent dangerously to the point of spilling out, but neither cared. She didn't even say anything about Kimiko's (really rude) remark. "Does he want to go?"

Kimiko had to admit she didn't know. Mother sighed, drank her tea, and sighed again.

"I'll give you three days for telling me about this."

When their mother was going to walk out, leaving Kimiko with her thoughts, she looked back. "Kimiko?"

"Yes, Mother?"

It was the first time Kimiko saw how tired her mother was. Keiko Shirahane used to be a tough woman, standing tall next to her husband, dark and intimidating. Now, looking at her tired, _old_ face, Kimiko found her lost feminine streak, right there on the chair. She wanted nothing but to hug her, the woman that had given birth to her and her brothers.

"It'll be his choice entirely, Kimiko."

Kimiko nodded a sad nod. Her mother's obvious misery got into her, and for the first time she rose and took her mother's hand. She knew her mother would be the one who take over the company, and then she realized that all was her father's doing. Her mother had nothing to do with it.

Her mother stared at their joined hands as if never seen them before, and Kimiko squeezed it. It wasn't warm and so much unlike an ideal expression of…affection that Kimiko used to scorn at, but it was enough.

"I understand."

*.*.*

"Nanao."

"I know what you'll tell me." Nanao said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"You're going abroad."

That wasn't what Nanao knew she'd tell him, for he jumped awake. "How d'you know?"

"Ruka."

"Oh. Right."

"Are you going, Nanao?"

Nanao stared at her as if she were a stranger, and his mouth opened but he didn't speak. Kimiko could see the light she loved coming back in his eyes. "I don't know, Nee-san. I'm not sure it'll work out with Ruka anyway."

"Do _you_ want to go?"

"I don't—"

"Do _you_ want to, you stubborn child?" Goodness, Nanao could be frustrating sometimes.

Nanao blushed. "Yes," he admitted, his lips curved into a small smile.

"Aikawa's going." That wasn't a question.

"Yes." Nanao blushed even redder, and Kimiko couldn't help but to smile. It went unseen, but Nanao apparently could sense her joy. "We'll be leaving on the 25th, but if you—"

"Go on then."

"What?"

"You heard me, little child," she snapped. "Go on there. I'm sure Aikawa had told you about this."

Nanao sat up for real this time, his face shone in mixture of happiness and disbelief. "He did but I just…" he trailed off, but spoke again soon enough. "How about the company?"

"You have nothing to worry."

"But—"

Kimiko swished her hand in front of him, making a silencing gesture. "You have nothing to worry," she repeated. "Stop being a persistent child."

Nanao huffed, smiled, and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Nee-san."

When he ran outside, most probably to see his boyfriend, Kimiko merely shook her head in wonder, letting the warmth of happiness seep into her. Nanao's smile floated in her mind and she could feel more warmth in her.

And well… that felt good.

*.*.*

The departure day came faster than Kimiko imagined, for in fact it was only two weeks since she gave Nanao the permission to go. Now, she found herself in the airport, the Aikawa siblings—she wondered where their parents were—stood next to her family and made much more noise than hers.

Mother only stared from afar after giving Nanao a quick hug and several words that Kimiko couldn't hear, while Nagahisa cried as he threw his arms around Kuon. Mikado nodded at Nanao and gave a small smile, while Towa attacked his older brother with small hugs. Then it was Kimiko's turn to say goodbye.

She glanced around before doing so. Mikado was talking with Towa, and Nagahisa was too busy fussing over Kuon—which was a novelty—to recognize her youngest brother and his. Mother was still staring at them, and when Kimiko looked at her she nodded. That was when she turned to her departing little brother.

"See you," she said calmly.

Nanao smiled, and it was nothing like the bitter smile he'd used in the 'engagement party'. Seeing that, Kimiko was relieved.

Next to them, Kuon suddenly spoke. He was staring hard at Mikado, and Kimiko found it amusing.

"You better don't do anything to my brother, Shirahane-kun."

Mikado stared just as hard. "You better don't do anything to mine, Aikawa-san."

Nanao burst into laughter, and Kimiko smiled. It was small and almost unseen, but Mikado apparently caught it, for he smiled too. His smile was a spitting image of Kimiko's. "Now, I think we should go," Nanao announced, and Nagahisa started to cry again.

"Nee-san?"

"Hm?"

Nanao shrugged and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks," he whispered. "Thanks a lot, Nee-san. Take care."

"I will. You're such an emotional child."

He laughed again as released himself and walked away with Kuon. Nagahisa cried and the rest of them only stared at their backs until they were gone.

*.*.*

"Welcome, Shirahane-sama. Let me show you your father's office."

Kimiko silently followed the man into the room. It reminded her of her father, of the old images of him that she could still remember. She'd managed to replace Nanao, and Mother didn't mind. There were some people who did, though, and Kimiko merely smiled at that thought.

_Wait until they see how I work_, she thought. _You'll have nothing to complain, you bunch of pathetic little men._

The man who was accompanying him flinched in fear when he saw her smile. He coughed to cover it, and she snapped out her thoughts. "Yes?" she asked, claiming her father's leather seat. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Your father's secretary has resigned," the man answered. "We've managed to get a new one, with the help of your mother. He seems to be your…type, according to her."

"Alright, call him in."

The man left, leaving Kimiko with her thoughts. She spotted a small frame on the table, which was actually a photo of her family, taken a long time ago when Nanao was still in middle school. It shocked her to see that her father would keep such a thing on his table.

_Maybe he cared of us after all_, she thoughts. Before getting herself in a melodramatic, pathetic mood, she let her mind wander again as she remembered the man's words. _My type? I only like some kind of guys. Besides, have I told anything about it to Mother? I don't remember._

"Good morning, Boss."

She looked up and saw a man, around her age, maybe older. His hair was flaming red, and he had such a playful glint behind his speccy eyes. _What an interesting person_.

"I'm Hajime Yukimura, your new secretary. I hope from now on we can work together."

Kimiko couldn't help but to smirk. _Hm. My type indeed._

* * *

**FIN.**

A/N: WAAAH IT'S DONE! I never thought this would be done. I know this isn't like Erika wanted, and I have to admit I've strayed so much from my original plot, but I don't have much time left since my finals are coming soon. Sorry, but hope you like it anyway! ^^


End file.
